Adventures In Forks High
by EmotionallyConfuzzled
Summary: What will happen when Forks High School get's snowed in? With all of the Cullens in there! They Spend the night? Mike tries to be sexy for Bella? Edward loses control? Will Jasper have fun with emotions? Kareoke? Truth or Dare! One crazy night is ahead.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N--Hello, my evil, little, kangaroos! This is my second story, and I have no idea how many chapters it will be. It may be something cute and short. It may be something long, with random chapters. Anyways, this is a humor fanfic, so laugh or I will throw peanuts at you!  
No, I probably won't. Oh well. REVIEW! Please? I will appreciate it very much! If you haven't read my first story, please go read it! Its called "Gasp! The Pajamas!" and it's a Twilight humor fanfic/oneshot. It's funny. Well, at least I think so.  
REVIEW!....pwease? And this takes place somewhere in Eclipse. I kind of mixed up the time-line of the book, because Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are still here (You can't have a story without Emmett and Jasper!) and Bella and Edward are engaged. So bear with me! Get it? BEAR? Emmett? Oh never mind.**

**On with the story!**

**BPOV**

Ugh. Today was boring, just like any other school day. I guess school became incredibly dull when vampires and werewolves came into my life. But at least I had Edward with me.

We were in the cafeteria and Edward was getting food for me, when I saw Alice's little pixie face go blank and stare into space. I wondered what vision she was seeing. Hopefully it wasn't something like shopping, or some other cruel and unusual form of punishment.

"What is it, Alice?" Emmett asked eagerly, because Alice now had a huge grin spreading across her face. I heard Edward groan as he came up from behind me.

"Oh no! That's going to be horrible."

"What is it?" I asked, now curious, and a little worried about what Alice had seen.

"The school is going to get snowed in and they're going to make us spend the night in this hell hole." He replied, setting my food down in front of me.

"And Mrs. Cope is going to everyone's houses to get their pajamas **(A/N I couldn't help but put something about pajamas in here, could I?)**!" She's only treating us like that because the freshmen and the sophomores are on a field trip. So she is personally going to our houses and getting our pajamas! But Charlie's still at work, Bella, so it's a good thing I bring pajamas to school _everyday!_" Alice said excitedly.

"Alice, why do you even have pajamas with you? You don't even sleep!" I said to her.

"Hush, Bella! Pajamas are stylish!"

As soon as she finished saying that, we heard a voice coming from the over-head speakers.

"Ahem…Attention students, the school has been snowed in, and you are all required to sleep overnight in the school. Mrs. Cope is out right now collecting your sleep-wear from your houses. That is all. Thank you." _click._

The cafeteria erupted into shouts of joy and groans came from the less enthusiastic. I was one of the groaners. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Bella!" Alice yelled. "I brought the greatest pajamas ever for you!" She held up some blue, _very_ short, short-shorts, and a tank-top to match. I sighed. It was now 5:00 P.M, and if it were a _normal_ day (for me at least) where I didn't have to spend the whole day and night in school, I would have been at my house with Edward, or at the Cullen's.

But, instead, I was stuck in a school bathroom, with a bunch of babbling girls, talking about guys, and pajamas, and guys in pajamas. It was annoying beyond end.

"Go put them on!" Alice ordered as she thrust the pajamas into my arms, and pushed me into the bathroom stall.

I guess I did like the pajamas, but they were the kind of thing I would wear when Edward and I were alone in my room. Not the kind I would have worn in front of the whole school. But, these were the only ones Alice had with her, that would fit me (or so she said…). So I was stuck with these.

Alice, Rosalie, and I walked out of the girl's bathroom and into the hall. We walked down to the gym, where we would be sleeping. There weren't that many people in our senior class, so we didn't need a lot of cots. The cots were arranged in a circle and had no names on them or anything, so I assumed you just picked one and sat down.

The cots were about two feet apart from each other. I picked a random one and sat down on it. Wrong move. I should have waited for Edward and his brothers to get out of the bathroom, because here came Mike.

He sat down on the cot to the left of me (what a surprise) and smiled.

"Hey Bella!" He said, using a what-he-thought was an attractive voice.

"Err, hi Mike..."

"I like your PJ's. Do you like mine?" He asked, trying to be sexy.

I looked at his clothes. He was wearing red basket-ball shorts, and a black tank top. Ugh.

"Um, sure, they look great…" I told him.

To my surprise, he reached over and placed a hand on my too short, short-shorts. Then he started running his hand up and down my leg.

"That feels 100% cotton…" He said, just as Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walked in the gym, looking like gods in their pajama pants and tight white shirts, that showed off their muscles.

Edward was behind Mike in an instant, quicker than I could see. Rosalie glared at him for going so fast.

Mike didn't even know Edward was behind him, and continued rubbing his hand up and down my leg. I felt like I was going to barf.

"Newton, what the hell are you doing?" Edward asked, very loudly.

Mike was definitely not expecting Edward to be behind him, because he jumped and yelped at the sound of Edward's smooth, honey-like, menacing voice. But he turned around to face him, and pretended not to be scared.

"Oh hey, Cullen. Bella was just telling me that she _loved_ my PJs." He said, standing up to face him, and puffing his chest out.

By now, everyone had gotten back from changing, and most had already picked out a cot, but all of them were staring at us.

"So would you like to explain why your hand was running up my girlfriend's leg?" He asked, in a voice that sounded like it was drizzled in poison. Or would the right word be venom….?

Mike couldn't respond to that, so he ended up saying the first thing that came to his mind.

".You and me, Cullen. Fight. Right here, right now." Mike said loudly.

Edward didn't look shocked or angry or anything. Okay, he looked a little angry, but he was definitely hiding most of it.

"Okay." Edward replied, simply. There were loud gasps from everyone. Did they honestly think _Mike_ could do any damage to _Edward_?....Well, now that I thought about it, I guess Mike would be strong, for human standards. But, I wasn't used to human standards, so Mike looked like a jello-sculpture compared to Edward.

Mike didn't expect this answer.

"Umm…O-o-kay.." He stammered out, as he brought his fist in the air, pulling it back, getting ready for it to snap forward and hit Edward's jaw.

But before Mike could punch him, Edward did one, swift, graceful, movement, with his fist, and Mike went flying across the gym. Edward was definitely holding back. If you had been watching, you wouldn't think of him as vampire-strong, but you would think of him as strongest-man-in-the-world strong.

Everyone stared in shock for a moment, but the silence was broken by Emmett and Jasper's cheers 'Go Edward' and 'Whoo! That's my bro!'

Then Edward came and sat down on the cot next to me. Everyone still had their eyes on him.

Then we heard sobs. It took me a moment to figure out that the sobs were coming from Mike. Mike was crying! I did kind of feel bad for him. After all, I wouldn't want to get punched by an angry vampire.

**A/N:Voila! The first chapter of my second story! Did you like it? I really, really, really, want reviews on this one, since my first one only got 10 reviews *pouts* but oh well. If you go read and review my other story, you get a virtual hug and a virtual brownie (much better than cup-cakes in my opinion)! So review! And give me ideas! But you don't have to give me ideas for the next chapter, because I already have that one written on paper…..so you will decide when I type it! It depends on how many reviews I get…Mheheheheheeee…yes, I just evil-giggled. Review, pwease?**

**P.S: Sorry for my super-duper long A/N's you guys, but I get carried away sometimes…**

**Oops, I forgot my disclaimer…: I wonder what would happen if someone said they DO own Twilight…well, I'm not stupid enough to find out, so….****I don't own Twilight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, my evil, little boysenberries! This is the second chapter of "Adventures in Forks High" and I am pretty proud of it. I have no idea why, but I am. And, I would like to say and ULTRA-MEGA-UBER- thanks, to all of my reviewers. You guys really cheered me up. I was super surprised when I got 20 reviews in the first hour! And, I'm really sorry for not updating right away, like I should have. I could probably come up with thousands of excuses, all brilliant. But I'm not. I've been being lazy. That's all there is to it. So, sorry for my lazyness, hopefully I've made up for it with this chapter.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The Twilight world, with all of the awesome, sparkly-vampires, and furry-lovable werewolves (cough, not Jacob, cough) belong to the genius Stephenie Meyer. I just like to use her characters as my puppets. *Cheshire cat grin***

**I sadly, do not own the Cheshire cat either. He belongs to Lewis.. Darn.**

**Bella P.O.V**

While everyone was fussing over Mike, I was scolding Edward.

"Edward! There are two reasons I'm mad right now.

You just punched my friend into a wall (even though he deserved it).

You almost exposed your fami-"

He cut me off with a kiss. Darn him and his hypnotic vampire powers.

And then he moved our cots together.

You would think that people would have heard us arguing, and paid attention to that. But, noooooooo. They have to pay attention to the sound of Edward pushing his cot next to mine.

Everyone turned to look at us. Mike had been sent to the nurse's office about 30 second's ago, so he was old news to the students of Fork's high. But now, everyone turned to look at the Cullens. And me. Great.

Emmett started to laugh his booming laugh. And Alice, probably trying to help me out, squished her cot next to Jasper's. And Emmett did the same thing to Rosalie.

Okay, I guess I felt a little bit better now.

After I was done blushing, Emmett was done laughing, and everyone was done staring at us, we probably became the latest gossip for about an hour.

Bad thing about Forks: Gossip spreads _fast._

Good thing about Forks: Gossip becomes old news, very quickly.

Everyone was simply sitting on a cot, at 5:30 PM. Not the most interesting thing to do. So Jessica spoke up.

"Am I the only one who is bored out of my skull?" She asked loudly

There were a couple of "no's" but mostly, everyone just stayed silent.

"How about we play truth or dare?"

**Edward P.O.V**

"How about we play truth or dare?" I heard Emmett's booming voice yell.

Oh no. This could only mean trouble.

Emmett wasn't the best at coming up with original dares. But when he did think of a good one, it was _good_. In a horrific way. The one dare in particular, I remember, was the one in the 70's. It was a dare that every one of the Cullens would remember for the rest of eternity. It was the most _evil_, _awkward_, _cruel_, _brilliant_, _creepy_, _freaky_, _crazy_, _horrific _dare in existence. And Emmett made _me_ do it. I remember it too clearly.

I pushed that to the back of my mind. I didn't want to think about that right now. I didn't want to think about that dare _ever._

I snapped back to the present, and Emmett's words registered in my brain. He wanted to play _truth or dare_. With _humans_.

Our family had a slight tendency to take things too far. _Way_ too far. And we simply wouldn't be able to restrain ourselves from daring people to do highly dangerous and embarrassing things.

In response to Emmett's question, there was silence.

Smart move, humans. Smart move.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Emmett yelled. "Get in a circle everyone!"

"Emmett, we're already in a circle." Alice chirped.

"Oh. Cool." Emmett said.

A few humans snickered, but Rosalie death glares at each one of them, and they shut up.

"So, who goes first?" My darling Bella asked.

"I'll go!" Shouted Jessica Stanley.

Emmett pouted about not being first, while Jessica picked who she was going to terrorize.

"…Jasper! Truth or dare?" Everyone was kind of surprised by her pick. Jasper had obviously been trying to stay out of this as much was possible. And he was a _little_ bit intimidating to the humans. So he was surprised to hear Jessica's pick too.

"Uhhh…truth." Jasper said, taking the what-he-thought was the safest route.

"Are you and Alice sleeping together?"

I stifled a laugh at her choice of question. Was gossip all this girl thought about? I listened to her mind…

_Oh my God, I wonder if they're sleeping together, if they are I'm going to spread it around the whole town, and everyone will know! I wonder if…_

I stopped listening after about 1 ½ seconds. I hated listening to her superficial mind. I focused in on Jasper.

_Crap! What do I say? Think, Jasper, think!_

I almost laughed out loud. It took a lot to make Jasper panic.

"Um, err, you mean, do we sleep in the same bed together?" Jasper, Jasper…

"Um, yeah, I guess you could put it like that." Jessica replied.

"Then, yes." Jasper said.

There were gasps throughout the room, but they were quickly silenced for some weird reason (cough, Jasper controlling emotions, cough)…

Now it was Jasper's turn.

"Ummm…Mike." Jasper said.

We all turned to see a broken-nosed Mike making his way through the gym doors. They had treated his nose, and set it in place. Now all he could do was wait until it healed. It would be very painful, but he definitely deserved it. Hmph.

"What?" Mike asked, not knowing what we were doing.

"We're playing truth or dare." Eric Yorkie said.

"Oh…Um, dare." Mike said, still trying to stand up to, yet another, Cullen sibling. Whatever he got, he deserved. I bet Jasper had something horrible planned for him. I was going to be laughing the whole time he was doing his dare.

"I dare you to key Edward's Volvo." Jasper said, simply.

_What?!_

"Uhh, o-okay…" Mike stuttered out.

I was furious. No, I was _beyond_ furious. That slime Mike Newton was going to ruin my Volvo. My. Freaking. Volvo.

Everyone looked at me. I hadn't noticed it, but I had stood up when Jasper voiced his dare. So now it was me and Newton who were the only ones standing. I didn't _want_ to punch him again. Hahaha, that was a huge lie. I wanted to crush him to a pulp..

I wondered what the expression on my face was.

"Umm, yeah okay, but I can't do it right now, right? The school's snowed in." Mike said.

"The parking lot isn't snowed in. It's still available**."(A/N: If that doesn't really make sense to you guys, just go along with it, okay?) **Eric said. How does he even know this stuff?

"Oh, well I guess we should go to the parking lot…" Mike said. Everyone was still looking at me. I was unbelievably angry. First, I was going to kill Mike for ruining my Volvo. Then, I was going to kill Jasper for daring him to ruin my Volvo. And then...I didn't know what I was going to do then. But it wasn't going to be pretty.

**And there is the end of the second chapter! It is a little short, but I hoped you guys liked it. REMEMBER, you need to review to get the next chapter out sooner! And, I need some ideas, people! Oh, and sorry for the cliffie, I just couldn't think of what else to put. See ya, until the next chapter, and remember, REVIEW!**


	3. Not again, Mike

**A/N: Hello my evil, little platypi! If you don't already know, that is plural for platypus. Did you know that the male platypus can shoot venom out of its foot? **

……**.**

**Sorry for that random piece of information, I just felt like sharing it since no one else will listen to me and my very random outbursts of useless trivia. So, I'm just going to have to dump it all on you! Hooray! And thank you for all of the reviews! Now, I'm pretty sure my faithful readers don't want to hear me go on and on and on, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight. *sees creepy, uptight, serious-looking, men wearing black and carrying briefcases, in back of her* **

**Me: How did you get here that quick?! And how did you get in my room?!**

**Creepy Men: We always get places quickly. Oh, and your step-mom let us in.**

**Step-Mom: Hi Kitty! I'm going to go make your friends some brownies.**

**Me: They're not my friends! And, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

……

**Me:….But can you still make the brownies?**

**Bella P.O.V**

Poor Edward! I can't believe Jasper would dare Mike to do that. Edward loves his Volvo. And it would kill him to see it being keyed.

We all started walking out the gym doors, but Edward was just standing there, wearing a look of fury and pain mixed together. I walked over to him.

"Are you going to kill Mike when this is done? Because, I think he's already suffered enough torture from vampires today." I said to him.

"Oh, I'm killing Mike. But I'm also killing Jasper for coming up with the dare. Then I don't know what I'm going to do." He sighed. He looked too cute. I never saw him like this. He was acting like he had lost a human baby. I had to keep from laughing out loud.

I grabbed onto his waist and started walking outside with the rest of the students. We got to his car, and everyone was staring longingly at it. I'm pretty sure all of the car fanatics didn't want to see its paintjob ruined either. Tyler Crowley looked like he was about to burst into tears. Jasper looked smug. Edward looked sad/furious. Rosalie looked...sympathetic? I had never seen Rosalie feel sorry for anyone, let alone Edward…Oh. Ha-ha. I get it. Rosalie, a fellow car lover, felt sorry for the Volvo.

Someone handed Mike some keys, and he began trailing it along the side door. Then he doubled back and did the same thing. The car was already in horrible shape, just by Mike going back and forth a few times.

"Make sure you get every inch of the car, Newton!" Jasper yelled out. Edward moaned and everyone looked at him, surprised to see the strong, mysterious, Edward Cullen in pain.

The scratching of the car made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It was horrible. Edward looked like he was about to kill someone.

* * *

Edward P.O.V

My. Car. It was ruined! Mike was almost done, and my Volvo looked like it just came out of the junk-yard. It could be repaired, but it would need an expert mechanic. An _excellent _mechanic. I wonder what Rosalie was going to make me do for her, in return for a new paint job.

"I'm done!" Mike threw the keys to someone, and started to walk away. All of the students started to go inside too. I sighed and followed. Stupid Mike. Stupid Jasper.

I tuned into Mike's thoughts.

_Crap! Cullen looks pretty mad. And he's staring at me! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do? I have to look good for Bella. Stop freaking out Mike. If Cullen tries to beat me up, Bella will probably break up with him, so maybe I should go piss him off! Yeah, that's a brilliant idea!_

So Mike was going to piss me off? His very existence pissed me off, so I'm pretty sure it would be easy for him.

Bella's hand was in mine, and we were walking back to our cot, when Mike came over.

"Wow, your car's pretty banged up, Cullen. Hope you have a good mechanic." He said, with a smug look on his face.

Emmett and Jasper came to stand behind me, but it wasn't like they were coming to my rescue. It looked more like they happened to be walking by, and they stopped right behind me. Mike suddenly didn't look so smug.

"I do have a good mechanic. An excellent mechanic." I said back to him, with a scowl on my face.

"O-oh really? Who? Maybe_ I_ could use him." Mike said, puffing his chest out.

"Oh, she's probably too expensive for your family." I said. I knew it was pretty low to take a hit at his income, but I couldn't think of anything else at the second.

Jasper and Emmett laughed, and I heard Rosalie snort. Mike had a shocked face. He looked like he was about to punch me. He wasn't going to try that again, was he?

He was.

He pulled his fist back, and slammed it forward, meeting my stomach. It kind of tickled. Everyone was staring at us, yet again.

Mike yelled in pain. He put some force into that punch, and it was like punching a boulder.

Emmett burst out laughing. Thanks Emmett. Just what we need.

"Wow, you abs are _hard!" _I heard a few girls say. Even a few guys.

Mike looked at me with tears filling his eyes.

"What the hell, Cullen?!" He yelled as he marched out of the gym.

Everyone ran around me, making me feel claustrophobic, even though I'm a vampire. People were touching my chest, and being psychos. God, this was annoying. Bella didn't look too happy either.

**A/N: Okay, I know, it was really short, but it was sort-of a filler chapter. Later on is when the story begins….Mwehehehehe…. And I'm **_**sooooooooo **_**for not updating; I actually have been really busy this time. I was moving into a new house, and now I'm done, and I can update again. So thank you, if you didn't give up on me for not updating. I hope I didn't lose too many readers. And **_**reviewers**_** *wink wink* *nudge nudge* If you have some illness that stops you from understanding "wink wink nudge nudge", it means that I badly want you to review! Badly! So please review. I will update sooner if I get 20 reveiws!!! That is my dream! 20 reviews for one chapter, so please review! Have I said review enough?**


	4. Emmett, Emmett

**A/N: Hello, my evil little jellyfish (are we seeing a tradition here?)! First off, I would like to thank you guys for all of the reviews! They make my day! Seriously! And I got more than 20, so I am trying to update as fast as I can. I have a bunch of ideas, but some of them are so hard to type! So, if you have a truth or a dare, that you want me to use, PM it to me, and I will consider it.**

**Without further ado, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own Twilight….**

Bella POV

Once everyone was done _feeling_ my fiancé, they got settled down. I couldn't even remember who just had their turn on truth or dare…oh, that's right. Mike. He should be back from the nurse's office soon.

Just as I finished that thought, Mike came into the gym, looking very beat up. He broke his nose and wrist, in the same day.

"Mike! It's your turn to go, buddy." Said Tyler Crowley.

"Uhhh, I guess I pick….Bella!" He said, his face brightening as he said my name. Ugh.

"Um, truth." I said, taking the easy way out.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked, wanting to know the answer, yet not wanting to know because of Edward.

I stared in shock. Did he seriously just ask me that?!

"Yes Mike, yes I am." I said while I felt my face heat up.

I heard a couple of "Wow"s and "Really?"s. Was it really that surprising? Then I remembered that my fiancé was _Edward Cullen_. I guess it was a little surprising.

"Moving on!" I yelled.

I looked for someone to call on…

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked, already knowing his answer.

He smiled a huge, devious, smile.

"What do you think, little sister? Dare of course." He said. A couple of people did double takes when he said little sister. Were they ever going to get used to the fact that me and Edward were together? But they didn't know we were engaged yet…And I didn't plan on telling them until the day of.

"Okay....I dare you to make-out with Eric!" I said. Oh my god, how did I come up with that?

The look on Emmett's face was priceless. Jasper was laughing quietly, Edward was laughing loudly, Alice was giggling, and Rosalie was looking furious. I guess I would have to pay for this later.

The entire gym was all smiles and laughs. Emmett shouldn't have picked dare. Although, I bet I would have chosen a pretty nasty truth for him….Whoa, when did I get so evil?

Eric looked disgusted. But Emmett looked twenty times worse than that. So Eric was the one to approach. Emmett immediately flinched away, but Jasper subtlety pushed him forward. Here they went….

It looked disgusting. I mean, I had nothing against gays, but seeing little, oily-haired, scrawny Eric, locking lips with huge, brawny, muscled Emmett, just looked…._weird. _And gross. Totally gross.

After about five seconds, they broke apart. Everyone was laughing like crazy, rolling around on the floor, clutching their sides. Emmett glared at me. He looked murderous.

"I swear Bella, I am going to get you for this." He said, walking toward his and Rosalie's cot. I wonder how he was going to get me back…?

"Edward. Truth or dare?" Emmett asked, smiling. Oh no.

Edward looked wary.

"Umm…truth?" He said. It sounded more like a question. Emmett must have been blocking his thoughts, because Edward looked clueless.

Emmett gave a look that said 'I was hoping you would say that' and that was kind of weird, considering Emmett loved to dare people to do stupid and crazy things.

"How many times has Bella turned down your proposal?" He asked, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

How dare he ask that! He knew that I wanted to keep the wedding, secret until about a week before it. And Alice just _had_ to tell him that I said no to Edward's proposal.

Everyone gasped. Then started murmuring, and that turned louder. I think they were amazed that Edward proposed to me and even more amazed that I turned him down. I said yes eventually, didn't I?!

Edward face fell a little. Aww. I felt bad whenever my turning him down, came up.

"Two times." He said simply.

Everyone gasped again.

"Bella, Edward Cullen _proposed_ to you?!" Jessica came running over to the Cullen's space. How did she even get up that fast?

I felt my face heat up.

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"And you said _no_?" She asked while everyone was gathering around me.

"Only the first two times!" I yelled out, defending myself. Then everyone gasped. Enough with the gasping!

"So, you're _engaged_?!" She asked. She seemed to be saying things like proposed, and engaged, a lot.

"Yes!" I said, getting tired of her going back and forth.

Everyone was silent. I turned and glared at Emmett. And then he busted out laughing. Emmett, Emmett…just you wait…

**A/N- And that is the end of the fourth chapter of AIFH! Aren't you guys so happy it didn't take me forever to update? Because I am sure happy at how many reviews I got. More than twenty! Make my dream happen again! I 3 reviews, so you know what to do.**

**How do you think Bella will get her revenge? Trust me, this night is far from over….**


	5. ZOMG

**A/N: Hello, people! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but I got writer's block D:, *dun dun dunn* So I started a new story! But, trust me; it won't affect how fast I get the chapters out on AIFH. It's just a side-project ;D, so don't hate me. I am typing this fast, **_**very**_** late at night, just so you guys can get a new chapter! Because I love you, all of my faithful readers, and reviewers! It means a lot if you review, so please do! Hey, I just rhymed! And I'm the only one who cares! Hooray!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own awesome, glorious, magnificent, super, wonderful Twilight, so there!**

**Edward POV**

Did Emmett seriously just tell the whole school Bella and I were engaged? _I_ didn't mind, I wanted to shout it at the roof-tops, but I knew Bella didn't like the attention. I was going to get him for that later….

Jessica suddenly stood up.

"I will be right back, everybody!" She yelped, and ran off. Like I cared if she left.

Everyone was still marveling at the fact that Bella and I were engaged. Emmett was still laughing, and Bella was still scowling at him. I had a feeling she was going to get him back somehow…

"So, seriously Bella, you're like, engaged?" Said some girl, whose name I didn't know.

Bella blushed even deeper. How I loved that beautiful color…

"Yes, I am engaged, now would everybody stop talking about it?" She asked.

"Bella, I thought _we_ were going to get married!" That vile Mike Newton.

"Mike, when did that idea ever form in your head?!" She half said-half yelled. My Bella…

Mike shut up, and plopped down on his cot. He accidentally hit his head on the hard gym floor. I snickered, and then Jasper full-out laughed, which caused me to full-out laugh.

Mike sat up rubbing his head.

"What the hell is so funny, Cullen?" He asked loudly. Mike, Mike…

"The fact that you sort of just fell and hit your head on the concrete, that's what funny." Jasper said, still laughing.

"Mike, you should know better not to mess with us…have you forgotten your broken nose _and_ wrist?" Emmett said, rolling his muscles in a certain, scary way.

Mike gulped and held his tongue. Nice move…

Right then, Jessica came running into the gym. She was dragging something, but I couldn't tell what it was, even with my vampire eye-sight.

"Hey Everyone! Look what I found! I went to the office, and asked if they had anything entertaining, since truth or dare was getting boring, and they handed me _this!_" She yelled, jumping up and down, very Alice-like.

Oh god. This was officially one of the worst nights of my life. Was that a…._karaoke machine?_

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, its super short, but I have to sleep peoples! I think Iv'e spent more time awake than asleep in the past months! And that's saying something, because if you ask anyone who knows me, they will say I'm a sleepoholic. I loves to go to the dream lands…-_-.**

**You would rather have a short chapter, than no chapter at all, right?! Right?**

**Okay, well anyways, please read and review my new story! It's called "The Blood Contest". An don't forget to review this story too! Click the button.**

**Click the button. Click the button. Click the button. Click the button. Please?**


	6. Singing and airguitaring

**A/N: Hello, hello! I am back once again. I have two new stories out. Go read them NOW. Lol, jk, jk. But I would appreciate it if you read and reviewed them. But don't worry! AIFH is my main priority right now! So, yeah. I'm tired, writing late at night, looking up song lyrics for the karaoke. If you have any song suggestions, I might use them and give you a shout-out! So yell out your songs you want for which character and I will consider them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't freakin' own Twilight. Bah.**

**Bella POV**

Oh god. Karaoke. I hoped to god I wouldn't get picked. I didn't really know if I was good at singing or not, but I definetly wouldn't want everyone in this school staring at me.

"Bella will sing first!" Jessica yelled. Why? Why?!

"This is a different kind of karaoke. Someone else will pick the song you sing. Got it? So, who wants to pick out Bella's song?" She asked.

"I know what Bella should sing!" Oh no. I knew that voice. It was very pixie-like…

Alice ran up and picked a song on the karaoke machine. Ugh! I reluctantly unwrapped myself from Edward's arms, and went to stand next to Alice.

"So what song are you picking for me?" I asked.

She giggled. "You'll see." She chirped, then ran to sit next to Jasper.

The song started, and I prepared myself.

_Incompatible_

_It don't matter though_

'_Cause someones bound to here my cry._

_Speak out if you do_

_You're not easy to find_

_IS it possible_

_Mr. Loveable_

_Is already in my life_

_Right in front of me_

_Or maybe you're in disguise._

_Who doesn't love for_

_Someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you_

_Without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate, for everyone._

_Here we are again,_

_Circles never end…_

_How do I find the perfect fit?_

_There's enough for everyone_

_But I'm still waiting in line!_

_Who doesn't long for_

_Someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you_

_Without being told_

_Somebody tell me_

_Why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soumate, for everyone._

_Most relationships seem, so transitory,_

_They're all good but not the permanent one!_

_Who doesn't long for, someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you, without being told_

_Oh somebody tell me, why I'm on my own,_

_If there's a soulmate, for everyone…_

I finished the song…wow, I sounded sorta good. I had never sang a lot, but I still think I sounded a little bit good.

Everyone was staring at me. Was I wrong? Maybe I was bad at singing…

"That was beautiful, Bella!" Alice said, as she jumped up and grabbed the mic. Well, at least a vampire liked it. That must mean I was good.

I went over to Edward and I's cot and snuggled into his arms, ignoring the looks and glances from everyone. They were really annoying.

"Don't get settled in Edward's arms Bella, 'cause him and Jasper are up next!" Alice squealed. I really didn't want to be out of Edward's arms, but I _did_ want to see him sing. Jasper too. I looked up to Edward's face and his eyes were pretty wide. I looked over to Jasper and he had a pained expression on his face. I felt bad for him.

Edward sighed and went up to the mic. Jasper followed looking like he was walking the death toll.

Alice handed them both a mic, kissed Jasper's cheek, and glided over to her cot.

The song started. Hey, I knew this song! It was something by The Killers… (A/N: Somebody Told Me, by The Killers. Listen to it!) Edward and Jasper didn't look very enthusiastic, and while the music started, they just stood there. It was sorta funny.

Then the lyrics started.

Jasper started singing first.

_Breaking my back, just to know your name_

_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this gaaaaame._

_I'm breaking my back, just to know your name_

_But heaven ain't close to a place like this,_

_Anything goes, but don't blink you might miiisss_

'_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this,_

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this._

_Bring it back down, bring it back down,_

_Toniiiiiight_

_Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin_

_My moonliiiight_

Then Edward started singing. His voice was _beautiful_.

_Well somebody told me, that you had a boyfriend,_

_That looked like a girlfriend, that I had in Februrary_

_Of last year, it's not confidential, I got potential!_

_*awesomey-beat*_

_Ready? Let's roll onto something new,_

_Taking it's toll and I'm leaving without yoooou._

_Ready? Let's roll onto something new._

_But heaven ain't close in a place like this,_

_Anything goes, but don't blink, you might miiiiiss._

'_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this,_

_Bring it back down, bring it back down, toniiight._

_Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin, my whole life_

_Well, somebody told me, that you had a boyfriend,_

_That looked like a girlfriend, that I had in February _

_Of last year_

_It's not confidential, I got potential_

_Rushing and rushing around_

_Paaaaace yourself, for meeeeee_

_I said maybe, baby, please…_

_But I just don't know now,_

_When all I want to do is try,_

_Well somebody told me,_

_That you had a boyfriend, that looked like a girlfriend,_

_That I had in February of last year, it's not confidential,_

_I got potential, rushing and rushing arrrounnd._

_*den den*_

My god. His voice was so beautiful. The funny thing was that, they had both started out very non-enthusiastic, and by the end, they were basically jumping around singing. Everyone started clapping, and Edward came to sit down next to me.

I busted out laughing. I had tears in my eyes. I was clinging to his shirt, laughing so much I was crying, while he rolled his eyes.

"That..was so…good! And super funny! You should have seen yourselves! By the end, you and Jasper were jumping around, and air-guitaring, and everything!" I said between laughs. That was too good…

He rolled his eyes, yet again.

"I hope you never experience a karaoke party at our house. Jasper and I _always _get a little too enthusiastic near the end of the song. That's why Alice picked us. Evil little pixie." He said, lying down with me in his arms.

I so had to go over there for karaoke sometime.

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? When you guys don't give me song ideas, I just put my ipod on shuffle and pick random songs. Seriously. I just loved the idea of Jasper and Edward being all slothy at the beginning, and jumping around all hyper, near the end. It made me laugh 'till my sides hurt. Hope you like this chapter, and I want to remind you I have two new stories out. So please go read and review them! They won't affect the updates on AIFH though, so don't worry!**

**Until next time, my loves!**


	7. AN Important!

**A/N**

**Hello everyone, and I'm sorry to those of you who thought this was a chapter. If you haven't already gone to my profile, I'm not updating my stories for the summer. I'm so very sorry though! I will get started right back on them when school starts up again. Strangely, the summer is more busy then school year for me. I'm so sorry. ;___; I promise to make it up to you. I will be putting out random little one-shots though. Thanks for understanding, and please don't PM me saying how mad or annoyed you are. IF you're gonna do that, leave it in a review (I'm wierd, I know).  
Again, thanks for understanding, and for all of your support with AIFH. It's my pride and joy! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!**

** _xoxo_--_EmotionallyConfuzzled_ (previously Edward-Jasper-Love)**


	8. OMFG I LOVE SPORTS TOO EMMETT

A/N:

"Evrybody! Look! She's updating! Isn't this freaking amazing?!"

"Oh, shut up! I told you I would update, random person."

"But you took forever! I missed you…"

"I'm flattered. Not. Lets get on with the story!"

Disclaimer: THIS IS THE LAST TIME IM GOING TO SAY IT!

I DO NOT own Twilight. There. ;___; You're so mean for making me admit it.

Bella POV

Wow, this was more fun than I thought it would be! Unless it was me singing, then it was embarssing as heck. I had only sung one song so far, and I was pushing for less…I think Mike was up next, but Jessica could pick anyone.

She looked like she was thinking hard, cross-legged on her cot with her hand under her chin.

"Emmett and Jasper! You guys have to sing something together!" I guess everyone wanted to hear the Cullens and only the Cullens sing, because the only other person that had sung was Jessica herself and she sounded like a hog being dragged by her tail. She did "All the Single Ladies" By Beyonce., and that is now in my list of songs I hate.

Emmett looked pumped up and enthusiastic, whereas Jasper looked the same as always when he was in school. Bored and sullen. Hey, sullen rymed with Cullen! The Sullen Cullen! But Jasper was a Hale…well, I would ask Alice if Edward used to be more depressing than Jasper, and then he would be the Sullen Cullen.

Emmett jumped up and pumped his fist into the air. He got the mic from Jessica and gave one to Jasper. Emmett started off.

He pretended his hand was a phone too.

_*ring* *ring* Emmett: Hello?_

_Jasper: Hi. Do you want to come to a party with me?_

_Emmett: No. The games on._

_Jasper: Oh. I almost forgot. I'll be right there._

_We like sports and we don't care who knows_

_From shooting hoops, to the superbowl!_

_We like sports and we don't care who knows!_

_Football, football, tennis, hockey, golf…_

_The game is starting, everyone is here_

_I got my snacks, my friend, and a beer_

_Just two normal guys hanging out having fun_

_Right guy number 2?_

_Yeah, guy number 1_

_E_

_To the S_

_To the P_

_To the N_

_It's all I watch 'cause I'm the man!_

_If my team loses I'll be mean all night,_

_If you tell me to relax we'll get in a fight_

_Watching sports with girls is a pain_

_They don't know the rules; _there's no time_ to explain!_

_Single, double, triple,_

_Homerun!_

_For the celebration I'll shoot my gun *pow*_

_I like my friend, he's a real guy's guy._

_He's not a loud mouth like that A-hole MIKE._

_(Everyone started laughing. Except Mike.)_

_We like sports and we don't care who knows,_

_From Wimbleton to the Astrodom_

_We like sports and we don't care who knows_

_Football, football, tennis, hockey, golf…_

_Now when I say "Sports" you say "Nuts"_

_Sports!_

_Nuts!_

_Sports!_

_Nuts!_

_Now when I say "Cheating" you say "Sucks"_

_Cheating!_

_Sucks!_

_Cheating!_

_Sucks!_

_I drink whiskey 'cause I like the taste_

_You think it's bitter but I think it's great!_

_I also drink whiskey, and we smoke cigars_

_Don't believe me? Smell our cars!_

_We're real men, and we like sports_

_If you say that we're not then we'll see you in court!_

_I'm team captain, and I choose you!_

_I'm the other team captain and I choose you too!_

_We steal the ball, and we're off to the races_

_Then scare the other team with our mad dog faces!_

_Like, What what what what what, _what!

_What what what what what, _what!

_We like sports and we don't care who knows!_

_From the pre-game jokes, to the wrap-up shows_

_We like sports and we don't care who knows!_

_Football, football, tennis, hockey, golf…_

_Throw me the baseball…_

_Now toss me the pig-skin…_

_Now feed me the rock…._

_Now give _me_ the rock!_

Evryone was laughing and singing along by the end. I had never heard the song before, but I was still singing along! This was so much fun…

Emmett and Jasper handed the mics in and came to sit down. Just like last time, Jasper was really enthusiastic by the end. I totally wanted to go over to their house for karaoke some time…as long as they didn't make me sing anything.

"How'd you like us up there, Bells? We were pretty awesome if I do say so myself…" Emmett said, flexing his muscles. I giggled.

"Oh, you guys were pretty awesome indeed."

Edward snorted and wrapped his arms wround my waist. His nose tickled my ear and we just getting comfortable when Emmett spoke up suddenly.

"Edward, whats Mike thinking?" Edward sighed, because he didn't like intruding on anyone's privacy even if it was Mike Newton. But maybe he just didn't like it beause of the thoughts he had…

"He's annoyed at you for calling him an A-hole. And he's thinking that he's going to sing Bleed It Out by Linkin Park to impress Bella and show her how tough he is." He rolled his eyes wrapped his arms tighter around me.

Emmett looked like if there was a lightbulb over his head, it would be lit up.

"We should sing that bro! Mike's thoughts after that will be mind bottling!"

Rosalie decided to butt in. "Emmett, did you just say mind bottling? It's supposed to be mind _boggling._"

He looked like he was fighting the urge to roll his eyes at her. That would surely end up in a smack to the head…

"No babe, it's mind bottling. Like when you get your thoughts so jumbled up and amazing that they feel like they're getting trapped in a bottle."

Everyone sighed, and didn't bother to correct him again.

Jessica suddenly stood up.

"Okay! Next is…" She was about to announce it when Emmett grabbed Edward's hand it put it in the air with his own.

The face Jessica made was mixed between blissfulness and constipation.

"Err, Edward and Emmett Cullen. What are you guys going to sing?" She walked over to the machine, ready to put something on.

"Bleed It Out by Linkin Park." Edward said in a monotone voice. I was going to have ot tell him to be a little bit more enthusiastic…

Mike stood up suddenly like he was going to say something, but everyone stared at him funny, so he sat down.

Emmett grabbed the mic and started singing.

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line_

Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind

Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose

String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so i won't get loose

Truth is you can stop and stare  
Run myself out and no one cares

Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere

Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

_Now Edward started…I just couldn't get over how beautiful that voice of his was when singing…it was still the same honey and velvet, just even more musical than it already was._

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out!

Now back to Emmett…

_Go stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow_

Shotgun opera lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go!

Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse

Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works

Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try

Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied

So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in!

Then Edward took over again. His beautiful voice sounding…well, beautiful. Even when he was singing loud rock music.

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away!

I bleed it out

I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this!

I've pulled myself so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now!

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out!

Everyone was applauding while Edward and Emmett were breathing heavy. I guess it was just for show since they didn't really have to breathe…but maybe it wasn't for show.

Edward came back to our jointed cot and crawled over me. My heart started beating embarassingly loud. He usually didn't do stuff like this when we were in my room, much less in gym full of other people.

He hair was tickling my nose because he was exactly over me. Quicker then I thought possible in a room full of humans, he had his arms around my waist with me resting on top of him. Rosalie shot him a look for moving so fast, but he rolled his eyes and got comfortable.

A/N: This seems like a good place to end this chapter! It's the first day of school tomorrow for me, and instead of resting and sleeping and preparing, I'm writing this. Be glad, my lovelies, be glad.

Don't forget to review! Reviews make my world go 'round!

And thank you guys for all of the lovely reviews! I'm sorry I don't get a chance to reply to all of them, just know that I appreciate every single one of them.


	9. High School never really does end

A/N: Oh my Carlisle, I'm not even kidding, I teared up reading my reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY! Everyone was looking at me funny because I was teary, but it's because I love you guys so much T_T It brings happy tears of happy joyness to my eyes when you review. So do it. You know you want to bring happy tears of joy and happiness to my eyes.

A special thanks to Eggplantish evy who reviewed chapters 1,2,3,4,5,6, and 8! I love you guys!

And I don't own Twilight. Which is good for everyone else, because the only way you get me to do stuff is if you threaten me and tell me to get off my butt and do it. (or .)

I don't own the Shiny Toy Guns and any of their songs either. Which makes me sad. ;___;

Just as Rosalie finished glaring at Edward for his daring move, Jessica called her name. Her eyes shot up, then her expression turned to one of disgust.

"Do I really have to sing?" She asked, looking at her nails.

"Please, please, please Rose? It would make me happy…" Emmett trailed off, jutting out his lower lip.

Rosalie's face softened a bit, and she got up.

She snatched the mic away from Jessica and entered something in the karaoke machine. An upbeat electronic tune started.

_Hello little boys, little toys  
We're the dreams you'll believe in  
Crawling up the walls  
Running down your face  
Razor sharp, razor clean  
Feel the weapon's sensation  
On your back...  
With loaded guns_

Now hold on to me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

So what's it gonna take?  
Silver shadow believer....  
Spock rocker with your dirty eyes

It's a chance, gonna move  
gonna fuck up your ego  
silly boy, gonna make you cry

Now hold on to me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes

_We're gonna ride the race cars_

_We're gonna dance on fire_

_We're the girls Le Disko_

_Supersonic overdrive_

If what they say is true...  
You're a boy - and I'm a girl  
I will never fall in love with you

_We're gonna ride the race cars_

_We're gonna dance on fire_

_We're the girls Le Disko_

_Supersonic overdrive. Well!_

_We're gonna ride the race cars_

_We're gonna dance on fire_

_We're the girls Le Disko_

_Supersonic overdrive!_

Wow. Rosalie was so awesome! She had the voice of an angel, and the looks to go along with it! It was a perfect song for her to. I have no idea why, but it just was.

Everyone was applauding, as she walked back to the Cullen Cots. Yes, they had they're own section now. It made me wonder how long they had been in Forks High before they're lunch table became the "Cullen Table".

"You were great Rosalie." I smiled at her. She politely smiled back, and it wasn't forced! That was a big step in our relationship.


	10. High School never really does end Part 2

**A/N: It was just called to my attention that my whole last chapter was cut in half! That's why it was so short, but I have no idea why that happened. So, to make it up to you guys, I'm posting the half of the chapter that got deleted somehow. :]**

**IDONTOWNTWILIGHT :'[ And that makes me sad.**

"Did you like my choice of song, Emmett?" Rosalie asked, gracefully sliding next to Emmett.

"Of course! It was awesome. I used to think it was annoying when Edward had Shiny Toy Guns on, but know I think they're sexy." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. She snorted.

"Emmett, I only listen to a couple of there songs, it's not like I play them all of the time." Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"You arrrrrrrrrrrre the ooooooooooooooone, you'll never be alooooooone again, you're more then in myyy heeeeeeeeeeaaaaad, you're mooooore!" Emmett started singing off-key. Alice started laughing.

"I recall you hating love songs Edward." She said, with a sly smile on her face. "Whenever they came on the radio on the way to school, you would switch the station."

He scowled at her. "It was annoying hearing most of the world singing about something you didn't have."

She smiled yet again. "I also recall us getting wierded out by you not changing the station when a love song came on, when you had met Bella and we hadn't known. Well, _I _had, but not everyone else."

Poor Edward. I knew he didn't like being put on the spot.

"Really? That's cute." I said, grinning like an idiot. I loved knowing that I had an effect

On him.

Edward smiled and kissed my nose. Emmett grimaced.

"Aww, they wuv eachother." He said, batting his eyelashes. Edward called him a rude name, and Emmett was just about to smack Edward's head without him knowing, when Edward turned his head around and a different angle. So the back of Emmetts hand ended up connecting with Edward's cheek. We were all just staring, open-mouthed. It was then I noticed that everyone in the room was watching us. Emmett was very strong, and to a human it would have looked very painful. It still looked painful.

After a couple of seconds of stillness and silence…Edward fell back laughing. Loud. If he were human, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be able to breathe. He looked like he was trying to say something, but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh…hahahah, my god……..I just g-got....hahahahaha!"

"Edward…you're starting to scare me. What's so funny." I asked. He really was starting to freak me out…

"-Bella, th-th-think about it! Hahaa-…..I just g-got _backhanded_ by Emmett!" He started laughing even harder.

Then Emmett started laughing. Then Jasper. Then Alice and Rosalie. Then eventually I stard laughing too.

Everyone in the gym was staring at us, but as usual, the Cullens didn't care. Even I found that I didn't care!

I guess everyone was used to seeing the Cullen reserved and quiet, not carefree and laughing like crazy. Even I didn't always see them like this.

When everyone stopped laughing, there was silence for a few moments…until Emmett decided to break it.

"I can haz cheezburger?!" He yelled out suddenly. Jasper and Edward burst out laughing.

They were actually acting like teenage boys tonight, I didn't know if it was for show, or just the contagious teenage atmosphere of the night.

Emmett suddenly stood up.

"I'm singing next! I know what song I'm choosing and I'm altering it to fit my amazing uniqueness!" He walked over to the machine with dignity. Which I was sure was going to be lost very soon.

"Attention everybody! This is High School Never Ends! Cullen style!" He yelled out. Oh no….he was not going to sing that.

_HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature

Then when you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over. Aw that's just great.

The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed (Alice!) and who's havin' sex (Me!)  
Who's got the money (Rose!). Who gets the honeys (Edward!)  
Who's kinda cute (Bella!) and who's just a mess (Jasper!)

Oh my god. The Cullens were going to kill Emmett. I would too if I was a vampire. The added on little comments of our names were not called for!

_And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Check out the Cullen kids!  
You'll never guess what Rosalie did!  
And how did Jasper Hale lose all that weight?  
And Bella had a baby so I gave Ed's straight!  


Edward's jaw almost hit the floor.

_And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive (Edward!)  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35_

Rosalie-Hale, she's the Prom Queen  
Ed-ward, Captain of the chess team  
I am, the clown  
Jas-per, the quarterback

Seen it all before  
I want my money back!

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed (Alice!) and who's having sex (Me!)  
Who's in the club (Jasper!) and who's on the drugs (Edward!)  
And who's throwin' up before they digest (Bella!)

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then (Edward!)

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed (Alice!) and who's having sex (Me!)  
Who's got the money. (Rose!) Who gets the honeys (Edward!)  
Who's kinda cute (Bella!) and who's just a mess (Jasper!)

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 2 friends (Ed and Jazz!)  
And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends!

He ended with a "Hell yeah!" and did a jump.

Everyone in the gym was mixed between shock and amazement.

Emmett was going to get it later.

**A/N: Didja like it? Please tell meez in a review :D. The song is owned by Bowling For Soup (High School Never Ends) But I altered it, and THIS version is owned by me, so if you want to use it, ask first please :] Hope you guys liked this. Sorry for the delay, a new chapter will be out soon.**


	11. Basper and Jella?

**A/N: Here's that new chappie I promised! Sorry if it's not long; I don't have that much time nowadays, but I assume that means you guys don't have much time for **_**reading**_** fanfics either. But who knows? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :]**

**AND OMC THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! 40 in one hour?! Last chapter got close to 100 reviews! Holy pickles, you guys rock! I love you guys! And I'm sorry I can't reply to everyone's reviews, my computer's not letting me. If I do, it takes about 15 min D: But just ask me to, and I'll reply right here! **

**And a reply to the review by StormRain0904:**

**I'm sorry you're not enjoying my story :( This isn't supposed to be very believable and/or serious, just meant for a few good chuckles. I actually am a very good writer, or so I've been told. If you want to read one of my better stories, I suggest maybe Into The Dark. :) I take writing very seriously, except when I'm in a silly mood, then I just can't help myself. I just jot down the things that come into my mind. This story wasn't planned at all, my writing is much better when I have a story planned out. Then I have time for descriptive language, a plot, the whole shebang. But when I improvise, I just want to get it down quick. Again, sorry you're not enjoying my story, this is just a silly, little idea I got one night when I wasn't sleeping well. :). I suggest Into The Dark?**

**I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's work. They belong to….well, Stephenie :)**

**I have something really important to tell you guys at the end of the chapter! So read on!**

**BPOV**

" 'Bella had a baby, so I guess Ed's straight!'!?" Edward was still flipping out about that line.

Emmett just laughed at him. "Hey, your guy's names are the only ones that fit." Emmett dropped it, by turning to Jasper to say something. Edward however, did not. Well, he didn't say anything more but he looked like he wanted to throw something at Emmett.

Jessica suddenly stood up. "Guys, I'm getting bored of karaoke. I vote we should go back to truth-or-dare!" I could tell everyone seemed to agree, from the chorus of 'yeahs' and 'sures' that rang through out the gym.

"I don't remember who left off, so I'm just going to pick someone randomly." But you could tell that it wasn't going to be so random from the way her eyes attained a mischievous glint whenever she looked toward the Cullen Cots.

"Bella!"

Oh, wasn't she just _full_ of surprises?

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I surprised myself by saying it. I just _really_ didn't feel like admitting something embarrassing about myself right now. Or ever.

"Trade clothes with the person on your right and stay like that for two rounds!" I heard somebody yell. Everybody started yelling 'yeah!' and 'perfect!'.

Oh god.

I felt the vampire to my right stiffen.

I slowly turned.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I gave him an apologetic grimace.

He sighed, but he had a small, pathetic smile on his face anyway.

"It's okay Bella."

We went to the locker rooms to change.

I slipped my pajama top over my head, feeling sorry for Jasper. I was glad that top Alice picked out for me wasn't _too_ revealing, because I'm sure Jasper wouldn't want to be walking around with a skimpy top.

That's when I noticed I was wearing short shorts.

_Oh god, why Alice? Why?__ Do you want to make your husband suffer?_

I came out in a towel, throwing my clothes to Jasper, He through his to me, and I got changed. This dare was worse for him than it was for me. I just had a big white T-shirt with short sleeves to wear, and blue striped pajama pants. Jasper and I sort of had the same taste. Or maybe both of us were just victims of Alice's makeovers…

I inhaled the white muscle shirt. It smelled good, but it didn't even compare to Edward's sweet scent of honey, lilac, and sunshine.

I strolled out of the locker rooms, and looked toward my left. Jasper was reluctantly coming out of the boy's locker rooms.

Poor Jasper! I didn't need to be able to feel emotions to know that he was in pain right now.

Of course, he still looked like a god. Just a god that got the bad end of a Truth or Dare dare. He had my blue shorts and tank top on, the tank top being so tiny it was basically like him being topless. I involuntarily let out a snort.

Covering my mouth, I muttered "Sorry…" As we walked back to the circle of cots,

Emmett's booming laugh could be heard. Edward had actually had to lie down from laughing so much. He wasn't laughing as loud as Emmett, but just as hard.

The whole room let out a few snickers, but their natural instincts told them not to push Jasper too far, even though he was wearing a tank that barely covered him and short shorts.

We sat down.

"Eric!" I yelled, looking for someone who couldn't come up with any great truths or dares.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I couldn't think of anything.

"Truth, huh? Um…How often do you take a shower?"

He blushed. "Once every three days."

Their were a course of 'eeewwwws' and 'nasty's but the game went on.

Eric dared a girl named Angeline to say 'I love you' to one of the teachers, then Angeline dared Jessica to kiss Mike, which she was pretty happy about, and_ then_ Jessica asked Mike who the cutest girl in school was, to which he replied 'Bella' Which then led to me blushing, Jessica glaring at me with jealousy, and Edward glaring at Mike with hatred.

It was Mike's turn.

"Cullen."

"Which one?" Alice, Edward, and Emmett asked, at the same time.

"The red-headed dweeb."

Edward snorted. "Dare."

There were a few murmurs throughout the cot circle. Edward hadn't done a dare yet.

"I dare you…"

It seemed like hours went by, but t'was only seconds…

"To wear your underwear on your head for the rest of the game!" Mike yelled with a triumphant look on his face. Everyone in the crowd was stuck between amusement, and fear. Fear of getting beat to an inch of their life by Edward, who was now glaring at anyone and anything.

"What? Why?" He asked with a seriously disturbed expression, contorting his perfect features.

"Because you picked dare, therefore you must do what I dare you to do." Mike said, smiling.

Edward scowled. "I'll be right back…" He muttered angrily, while Emmett and Jasper lay on their cots, laughing so hard they couldn't talk.

**Edward POV**

Oh god, why oh why, was today the day I decided to wear my white boxers with the Aston Martin Vanquish going right on the backside? Why today?

I went to the boys locker rooms, and checked around to make sure there weren't any girls named Jessica Stanley lurking around. I slipped off my boxers, and put my green, striped pajama pants back on. Looks like I was going commando.

I walked out and toward the circle of cots, taking longer than was necessary. I was trying to prolong this as much as possible. I sat down next to Bella, as everyone in the room stared at me expectantly. I sighed as I unraveled the boxers that were crumpled up in my hand.

I put them on my head, off to the side, and over my right eye. Reading everyone's mind, I could sense they all wanted to laugh, they just didn't want to piss me off. Seeing as pissing me off was one of Emmett and Jasper's favorite hobbies, _they _were laughing so hard they were choking.

Emmett, who was lying on the ground in a fit of laughter, pointed at the back of my head.

"L-look at the car!" He rolled back onto the floor, giggling uncontrollably. Yes, you heard me right, he was giggling.

That sent Jasper into another laughing frenzy.

Oh Michael Newton. You are going down.

**A/N: Hee hee, did you like it? It's kind of rushed, but I knew you guys wanted another chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought! (especially of the dares)~!**

**I think I should hold a contest. If you can submit a video to Youtube of you singing my version of High School Never Ends (Cullen Style) then you will forever be worshipped by me! :)**

**OH YEAH MY REALLY IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**I met Peter Facinelli! If you are a newbie to the Twilight fandom, that is THE GUY THAT PLAYS CARLISLE IN THE TWILIGHT MOVIES! I met him, and he signed the dedication page in my copy of Twilight. And then a hug and a picture. I AM NEVER WASHING THAT SHIRT AGAIN. It still smells of him :)**

**Please review!**


	12. Edward? Scared? Of peanut butter?

**A/N: Merry Christmas-Hanukah-Kwanza or whatever you celebrate! I'm sorry for not updating :( I've been uber busy. Annnnddddd........*drumroll* I GOT A LAPTOP! Yay! It's adorable and tiny and awesome and his name is Masen. His nickname is Mace. Don't ask my why I name each on of my inanimate objects. I just do. My lovely black leather computer chair is named Dallas. My new laptop...(who I will just call Mace or Masen from now on) is so awesome and tiny! It's just...amazing! Sorry. You guys probably don't want to hear me go on and on about Masen. You want to read the new chapter! Well, heres a late present to celebrate the holidays. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie said she would give me the rights to Twilight for Christmas. She was lying.**

**But there's always New Years...**

**Bella POV**

I had to admit, Edward with boxers on his head was pretty funny. Especially since they were covering one of his eyes. Hee hee. I kind of felt bad for him though, and I also knew something was going to happen to Mike. Torture, kicked into the pit of death, chased by rabid squeirrels, something along those lines.  
I glanced at Edward. It seemed that he and Alice were having a silent conversation, and before I could say anything, Alice got a huge grin on her face and smirked toward Edward. This couldn't be good.

"Rosalie." Edward spoke clearly, his melodic voice ringing throughout the gym.

"Edward." Rosalie purred.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put some type of edible-sunstance all over Emmett's stomach and choose one girl in this room to lick it off."

The room fell silent. Rosalie's face was one of shock and fury. Shury. Or fock. Okay, not fock.

Every girl in the room looked hopeful, except for me and Alice. Eric looked hopeful too. Scary.

"Bella. And I choose peanut butter." Rosalie grimaced. I gaped at her. Why me?! I can see why she would rather me than all of the other girls, fawning over Emmett, but still?! Emmett was practically my big brother! Even through all of my panicking, I noticed how Edward's eyes widened the tiniest amount at the mention of peanut butter. Huh.

"W-wait! Umm..." I sputtered, trying to find an excuse. "We don't have any peanut butter! I won't be able to do it." I smiled, proud of myself for finding a way out.

"I have some." Eric Yorkie spoke up.

I was marveling at my brilliance for dodging the dare, when I actually realized what Eric said. What?! How the hell did he randomly have peanut butter? Did he carry it around in his back pack all the time? I wondered what other crap he had in there...

Eric walked across the circle, carrying the offending jar of peanut butter. He threw it toward the Cullen Cots where it landed by Edward, who jumped to his feet in a millisecond, eyes wide.  
All the humans (including me) stared at him funny.

He looked freaked out. It looked funny because the boxers were still on his head. "I, uh, I'm really allergic to peanut butter. Can't get it near me." He turned around and shuffled over, a little further away from the cots, atleast four feet away. I would definetly ask him about this later. Vampires can't be allergic to anything...can they?  
He shot me a distressed look that said _'Later'._

Everyone just stared. Mike got a little smirk on his face.

Emmett chuckled, obviously not amused as he would have been if this was the first time Edward had flipped out like this over peanut butter. So it wasn't new to the Cullens apparently.

Emmett sat up and slowly took his shirt off, while the majority of the female poulation salivated. I grimaced. There was no one who could ignore Emmett's physique, or deny that it was great, but he was my soon-to-be brother-in-law! As Rosalie smeared peanut butter all over Emmett's stomach, I watched Edward who seemed like he was regretting this dare. He didn't want to see his fiance licking his brother's stomach anymore than I wanted to do it. Or maybe I was mistaken, and he was just regretting the dare because of the peanut butter.

I timidly crawled over to Emmett's stomach. Ew. Ew ew ew. I stuck my tongue out, closed my eyes, and dived in. Emmett started laughing.

"Emmett, stop laughing. You're making your stomach move." I grumbled, feeling the squishy peanut butter in my mouth. And it wasn't even the good, crunchy kind.

I finished licking up the last bit, relieved that this was over with. I had thought this was Rosalie's dare! But I guess it would be pretty hard to watch any girl licking Edward's tummy. Hee hee. I said tummy.

Ugh, now I had peanut butter stuck to the roof of my mouth, and all in my teeth. It was going to take forever to get it out!

We had thrown the peanut butter back to Eric, and were now moving on. Edward was inching back over to us, wrinkling his nose when he caught scent of Emmett who smelled strongly of peanut butter.

Rosalie looked up. "Mike, I dare you to let me throw a basketball at you." She said bluntly. Ohhh...kaaay.

Mike's eyes got big. "You didn't even ask me if I wanted tru-" He started, but he was cut off.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Err- not really, but-"

"Exactly."

Rosalie went and got a ball from the huge sports equipment basket.

Mike scrambled to his feet. Rosalie took one quick look at him and flicked her wrist. Next thing I knew, Mike's nose was bleeding. Again. Hopefully she didn't rebreak it.

The whole gym started laughing. Even Jessica, most likely because she was still sore from when Mike said I was the cutest girl in school. Ew.

By now, it was pretty obvious the main people playing were the Cullens, Mike, Jessica, and myself. The war going on between the Cullens and Mike was pretty obvious too.

Mike, with tissue stuffed up his nose, called on Edward.

"Truth or dare, Cullen? Nevermind. I'll choose for you. Dare. I dare you to make out with Bella for two minutes."

Oh, okay this wasn't going to be so bad...wait, what?! Did Mike just dare his arch enemy to make out with his fiance?! This didn't make any sense!

Edward's eyes narrowed at Mike. "I can't."

What? Well, why not? He sure didn't have any problems with PDA lately. **(A/N: PDA= Public Displays of Affection) **

"It's a dare. You have to do it."

"Not if... it endangers someone's health."

Everyone was looking back and forth between Edward and Mike, a confuzzled look on their faces. Until Emmett burst out laughing.

"Ha ha- Bella, it's 'cause of the peanut butter in your mouth! Ha!" Oh! Was that why?

Mike smirked at Edward. "But you can't be allergic to peanut _butter_ only. If you're alergic to peanut butter, you have to be allergic to _all _peanuts."

Edward's eyes narrowed even more, but it looked like they had an ounce of defeat in them.  
"I am."

Mike laughed a creepy little laugh.  
"But you see, you aren't! You're lying! Bella was eating salted peanuts in a jar just earlier during kareoke, and you were sitting right next to her, even _feeding_ them to her! If you're that allergic to peanuts, you wouldn't be able to get near them! So is it true, that _Edward Cullen_, is _afraid_ of peanut butter?"

**A/N: Dun dun **_**dun**_**. This question and more will be answered in...Adventures In Forks High: chapter 13!  
Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Adore it? Worship it?  
Thank you for all of the positive reviews! They keep me going! I'm sorry Mike's a little OOC. But I can't help it. If he wasn't, there probably wouldn't be a huge war going on between him and the Cullens. I'm sorry I don't update much. :[ I don't mean to be mean by not updating. I just don't have very much time for writing nowadays. But hopefully my updates on my stories will start to get a little bit faster now that I have Masen!  
Please review! Each and every one is special, and they encourage me to write!  
Will the peanut butter mystery be solved? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
